


Sleepless Nights In New York

by ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Steve Feels, Tony's a bit of a jerk, but then he's a doting boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a nightmare and Tony is about to kick Steve out of bed until he realizes that Steve is afraid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless Nights In New York

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from my FF.net account.

Tony was sleeping soundly until Steve started tossing and turning. This had stopped being an every night occurrence until lately. Tony was actually getting kind of pissy about Steve waking him up, even if he knew Steve didn't have control over it. Steve started whimpering and wincing and Tony prayed that Steve wasn't going to wet the bed for the third time this week. Tony shook Steve awake after a few minutes and Steve shot up like a rocket and clung to Tony, who pushed him away. Steve started to cry.

"Steve, go sleep on the couch. You keep waking me up with your tossing and turning." Tony said. 

"B-B-But, T-Tony, I-I'm sc-sc-scared." Steve whimpered. 

Tony became alert at that statement. It wasn't often when Steve admitted to being afraid. Tony didn't have the heart to kick his scared lover out of bed now, so he wrapped his arms around Steve and made sure to let the glow of the arc reactor show. Steve curled into him and tried to stop crying. 

"Steve, baby, don't try to act tough now. You just let it all out, okay?" Tony said softly. 

"T-T-Tony, I-I'm s-s-so s-scared. I h-had a bad dream and you were gone. And your dad was hurting me. Don't let him hurt me again, Tony." Steve cried. 

"Never. No one will hurt you again." 

Steve hugged Tony tightly. Tony stroked Steve's hair until the blonde soldier had fallen asleep before covering Steve with blankets and kissing his forehead. 

Maybe sleepless nights weren't so bad after all.


End file.
